The Fifteenth Annual Symposium on Geriatrics and Gerontology, "Basic Science Contributions to Clinical Geriatric Care," is proposed as a means to inform an interdisciplinary audience of linkages between development of fundamental knowledge of the aging process and clinical applications of that knowledge. Because the field is so large, this symposium will focus on osteoporosis, hormonal therapy, memory function, and immune function. Nationally and internationally known experts in molecular biology, and clinical research will present lectures and participate in discussions on topics including design in clinical research and techniques in molecular biology, regulation of cell growth and senescence, the role of hormones in homeostasis, and diagnosis and treatment of special problems of human senescence-osteoporosis, Alzheimer's disease, and immune system dysfunction. The symposium will be held September 23-25, 1996 in St. Louis, MO. Collaborators in the program are the St. Louis VA Medical Center (GRECC and Continuing Education Center), Saint Louis University (Schools of Medicine and Nursing) and the Missouri Gateway Geriatric Education Center.